Give a Little Love
by Teiko
Summary: I'm trying a songfic again, this one's Dakari (is that right?). Please R&R, let me know if this one's better then my last!


Try, try again, right? Well, here, I'm trying. I think this songfic is better than my last one. I hope, anyway, you tell me. The song is "Give a Little Love" by M2M. If someone already did a songfic to this song, I didn't even look at it. The song is © Marion Raven/Marit Larsen/Matt Rowe, or so it says at the lyrics place. ^_^

"Hey, Hikari, I'm really sorry," Daisuke says. 

I look at him coldly. "How many times are you going to forget your wallet this month? Are you striving for every date?"

"I said I was sorry." He gives me this look, obviously an attempt at a winning smile. I sigh.

~ Everytime I think I've had enough of you

I take you back again

Not because I need a friend

Just because I can't pretend

Like the others do ~

"Thanks, I owe you one," he says, turning back to his basketball friends.

"No, you owe me four," I say, but he doesn't hear me. He's going on about himself, like he's the star of the team. Just because he made one amazing (lucky) shot in the game. Of course, we did win, but I don't think anyone observes how much he's exaggerating but me.

~ You think you're really serious

Clever and mysterious

Talking like you're dangerous

Talking like a fool ~

Takeru rolls his eyes at Daisuke. Talk about reversed roles--he missed a shot that Daisuke caught on the rebound. "You okay?" I ask.

He leans across the pizza-covered table to talk to me. "Just a little bummed, you? I see Daisuke forgot his wallet again, didn't he?"

~ Every day there's someone else

Who wants to get with me

I'm telling you

If you know what's good for you

Treat me like you used to do

Love me like before ~

I nod, wave over the waitress and pay for my soda and Daisuke's 3 milkshakes, 4 pieces of pizza.

"Aw, man, I'm low on cash," says one of his friends, who looks from him to me pointedly.

"Don't worry, we'll spot you," Daisuke says. Sheesh! I want to scream. Doesn't anyone carry money but me? And where does Daisuke get off loaning out _my _money? I stare at him, disbelieving, but he doesn't even notice.

~ 'Cos all I can do is watch and wonder

where the boy I know has gone

You say that you want me, well it's

Time to tell your friends where they belong ~

"Daisuke, we need to talk," I say, paying the lady. I'm not going to let this go on.

"Wait a moment, I'm just--"

"Now, Daisuke." I grab his hand and pull him, quite forcibly, outside. The cool rain helps to calm me down before I speak.

~ You can find it in your heart

Give a little love

Have a little faith

In the two of us

You can find it in your soul

Give a little love

Have a little faith

In the two of us

'Cos all I can do is watch and wonder

where the boy I know has gone ~

"Do you think I'm a personal bank for you?" I say, starting on the most recent subject. "Who do you think you are?"

He's honestly surprised. "Whoa, Hikari, I said I'd pay you back--"

"Yeah? When?"

"Soon! I didn't know you'd get so uptight about loaning me money--"

"It's not just that! Not just the fact that now I barely have enough to call my mom for a ride home! You ignore me until you think of something I can do for you!"

~ Little boy I don't want anything to do with you

Get on your knees

I'm the one you have to please

Not the ones you want to be

I don't think you're cool ~

He opens his mouth to speak, but I'm going too fast to stop. "I don't know when this started happening, but I want it to stop now. My boyfriends don't treat me like this, so if you want to hold that position, you'd better shape up. And another thing; I don't want your friends thinking _they _can treat me like dirt, either."

~ 'Cos soon you can only watch and wonder

where the girl you knew has gone

You say that you want me, well it's

Time to tell your friends where they belong ~

I stop to catch my breath, and let him recoil from my verbal assault. His eyes flicker, and I spy a glimpse of the sweet, slightly silly guy I miss. I feel sorry for telling him off so harshly. "I'm not saying that's it, we're over," I say, trying to make up for it. "I'm saying this is the beginning of your second chance."

~ You can find it in your heart

Give a little love

Have a little faith

In the two of us

You can find it in your soul

Give a little love

Have a little faith

In the two of us

'Cos all I can do is watch and wonder

where the boy I know has gone

'Cos soon you can only watch and wonder

Where the girl you knew has gone ~

"I really did forget my wallet," Daisuke says, looking embarrassed. "I think my sister stole it--" he sees my face fall as he begins an excuse, "but, uh, that doesn't matter. I'll pay you back for everything."

I smile and put my arm around him. "The money's just the thing that pushed me over the edge," I say. "You are the most important guy in my life right now. I need you to treat me well."

~ And do you really wanna lose a friend

You gotta understand or it has to end

'Cos I don't wanna wait for you anymore

Can't take it anymore 

You can find it in your heart

Give a little love

Have a little faith

In the two of us

You can find it in your soul

Give a little love

Have a little faith

In the two of us ~


End file.
